Vehicle subframes may connect vehicle frames to vehicle floors. Typically, subframes define a rigid structure to provide added support between the frame and the floor. The subframe may support certain vehicle components such as the engine, drivetrain, or suspension. The subframe allows for the distribution of weight of the vehicle components across the vehicle. This allows for a reduction of the overall weight of the vehicle and, as such, improves fuel efficiency.